Keith Andes
| birthplace = , U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = , U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1944-1980 | spouse = (divorced) 2 children Shelah Hackett (divorced) }} Keith Andes (July 12, 1920 – November 11, 2005) was an American film, radio, musical theatre, stage and television actor. Early life John Charles Andes was born in Ocean City, New Jersey on July 12, 1920. By the age of 12, he was featured on the radio.via Associated Press. "Andes, leading man to Marilyn Monroe, dies at 85", USA Today, November 27, 2005. Accessed October 29, 2008. Andes found work on radio singing and acting throughout his years at Upper Darby High School. He attended Oxford University and graduated from Temple University in Philadelphia in 1943 with a bachelor's degree in education. He studied voice at the Philadelphia Conservatory of Music.Jones, Kenneth. "Broadway Baritone Keith Andes, of Wildcat, Dead at 85", Playbill, November 28, 2005. Accessed November 24, 2007. He began his Broadway career while serving in the Air Force during World War II. Career His first screen role was a minor part in the film Winged Victory (1944), followed by a small role in the film The Farmer's Daughter, which starred Loretta Young, and for which she won her Best Actress Oscar. In 1947, Keith Andes received a Theater World Award for his debut performance in The Chocolate Soldier, and later starred in Kiss Me, Kate, taking over Alfred Drake's role of Fred Graham after first playing it on the show's national tour. In 1952, he appeared as Marilyn Monroe's sweetheart and Barbara Stanwyck's brother in the cult film Clash by Night (directed by Fritz Lang and co-written by Clifford Odets). He appeared with Robert Newton in Blackbeard the Pirate. In 1958, Andes starred as crusading former Louisiana State Police Superintendent Francis Grevemberg in the film Damn Citizen. His co-stars were Margaret Hayes as Dorothy Maguire Grevemberg and Gene Evans as police Major Al Arthur. On television, he appeared in the short-lived police show This Man Dawson (1959-1960). He played an amateur sleuth on the 1963 Desilu sitcom on CBS, Glynis, starring Glynis Johns as his wife. The next year, he guest-starred in Mickey Rooney's short-lived Mickey sitcom on ABC. Andes starred opposite Lucille Ball in the Broadway musical Wildcat in 1960, and later appeared on her 1960s sitcom, The Lucy Show. His career spanned three decades, appearing in episodes of Cannon, Death Valley Days, Daniel Boone, I Spy, The Andy Griffith Show,The Rifleman, and Star Trek (in the episode "The Apple"). His work included voice acting in the animated Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967). Late in life, he appeared in films such as ...And Justice for All and Tora! Tora! Tora! (about the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor). He also appeared as Prime Minister Darius in the Buck Rogers in the 25th Century episode "Buck's Duel to the Death". Selected filmography * The Farmer's Daughter (1947) * Clash by Night (1952) * Blackbeard the Pirate (1952) * Split Second (1953) * A Life at Stake (1954) * Away All Boats (1956) * Back from Eternity (1956) * The Girl Most Likely (1957) * Model for Murder (1959) * Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970) Death Andes was found dead at the age of 85 at his Newhall, Santa Clarita home. He had been suffering from bladder cancer and other ailments and committed suicide by asphyxiation, according to a report from the Los Angeles County Coroner's Office. Family His two sons, Mark Andes (a musician in such bands as Spirit, Jo Jo Gunne and Heart) and Matt Andes (also a musician who had briefly played with Spirit), survive him. References External links * * * Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:Actors who committed suicide Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Deaths from asphyxiation Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:People from Cape May County, New Jersey Category:Suicides by asphyxiation Category:Suicides in California Category:1920 births Category:2005 deaths de:Keith Andes fr:Keith Andes it:Keith Andes no:Keith Andes fi:Keith Andes